1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a clip structure and particularly, a roller clip for engaging a hair roller having hair wrapped thereabout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many hair clips provided for hair rollers particularly for hair dresser use as well as for use in the home. Most of these clips have been made of metal and are stamped out having relatively sharp edges at the sides. In many respects, these clips are uncomfortable to wear and are very difficult to handle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,969 to Epstein relates to a hair-retaining device having a flattened lower leg which terminates in a flattened end portion forming a part of a looped handle which terminates in a flattened upper leg.
Three-pronged hairclips have been suggested by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,003,505; 3,568,687; and 3,595,246. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. D. 199,348 suggests a three-pronged hair roller clip. However, these three-pronged structures have generally been found to be cumbersome or difficult to manufacture. One three-pronged roller clip is presently used with hairsetters, however, it is awkward to grasp since the handle is flat and perpendicular to the axis. In addition, these roller clips are not notched on the legs and cannot satisfactorily retain their position on the roller.
Thus, there is a need for a roller clip which is easily grasped by the user and which also can be retained on the roller without slippage.